


Do what you do to me

by Valerie33



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie33/pseuds/Valerie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto was prepared to ask Sasuke to marry him instead he caught Sai and, him togetheir. Naruto leaves trying to forget him however a old friend shows up and, offers his band their big break. How will Sasuke cope with it? Who is this old friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

Do what you do to

So, totally stumped on what to write to chapters for my other stories I came up with this random idea for a story. Please read the A/N at the end and, let me know what you think - your suggestions will be how this story progress. Thanks and, I hope you enjoy!  
Second disclaimer I don t own Naruto nor do I make any money off these writings.

This is another upload from my fanfiction account. I am Val-Chan01 over there. Pretty much what I uploaded there will be placed here. 

Hope you enjoy. 

 

Warnings

Yaoi MalexMale

Language

Angst

Waring there is suggestive yaoi ahead so if you don't like please don't read. You have been warned.

Chapter one

`What the fuck`Thought Naruto as he tried his key in door once again. He didn t think his boyfriend would be that upset over it. Naruto sighed. He knew it was really over this time, it was really over with his lover of three years.

`Geeze Sasuke why do you have to be such a drama queen` Mused Naruto quietly. He started banging on the door to get his lover s attention.

"Open the door Sasuke! It s me, Naruto! Let s talk about this, alright?" he called. No answer Naruto was getting pissed off - if it wasn t one thing, it was another with Sasuke. Naruto, fed up with this little game, started kicking the door hard to get it open to confront his silent lover. Finally, after a few kicks, it flew open. Standing there was Sai, shirtless, with an annoyed look as if being interrupted with something. Naruto stared at Sai: one of his best friends was standing there shirtless, black pants unbuttoned looking as if thrown on in a haste.

"Who the fuck is it Sai baby?" Asked a voice from behind in the apartment.

Sasuke came from somewhere inside dressed in a robe, and wrapped his arms around Sai s waist with a scowl on his face.

"What the fuck" Whispered Naruto staring at his lover and Sai in the totally intimate embrace. Sasuke heard Naruto s voice and quickly perked up.

Naruto, why are you home so early? You weren't supposed to come back for a few hours Asked Sasuke, shocked at seeing his boyfriend there.

"I could ask what the fuck you re doing here as well, Uchiha" Said Naruto quietly. Inside Naruto was seething with rage. He wanted to punch both men out and throw them on their asses. Sasuke smirked and tightened his hold on Sai, placing his face on the jugular where the neck meets the collar bone. Sai did nothing but hang his head, not bothering to look Naruto directly in the eyes. Sai knew he had fucked up by even agreeing to sleep with the Uchiha in the first place Naruto was one of his best friends which he now knew was never going to be again.

Naruto scoffed and pushed his way into the apartment heading directly to the bedroom. He stepped into the walk-in closet to grab his gym bag and started to pull his clothes off the hangers that were there, shoving them inside the bag. He made his way into the bathroom, grabbing his tooth brush and toiletries he would need. Emerging from the bathroom, he went to dig through the dresser, finally finding what he was looking for - the only picture he had of his parents that was taken before the accident. Naruto stared at his parents and their happy faces; he wished they were still around so he could see them. His eyes began to fill with tears which he quickly wiped away - there was no way he was going to show Sasuke that he had got the best of him. He was done with anything that had to do with the Uchiha once and for all. Naruto heard Sasuke and Sai talking softly in the living room about something - not that he cared, that part of his life was over. He made sure he had everything and, grabbing his gym bag, with one final glance around he walked out of the bedroom towards the door.

Ignoring Sai and Sasuke who had grown quiet at his appearance, Naruto made his way towards the door.

"Naruto..I.. am-" Said Sasuke, breaking the silence.

Naruto froze and sighed. Not bothering to turn around he said.. "Save it. You never gave a shit in the first place. There s no point in saying you care when clearly you don t. "

Sasuke flinched at Naruto s words. Never had he spoken to him like that, ever. Naruto turned around, tossing a small black box onto the coffee table. As Sasuke stared at the box, he heard the door to his apartment slam.

Sasuke reached for the box, opening it. Inside was a band ring that had the Uchiha symbol on it. Seeing something engraved inside, he squinted to get a better look at what it said. I love you teme was written inside the ring. Sasuke s eyes widened as he quickly dropped the ring as if it was hot. Quickly jumping off the couch, he covered his mouth with his hand, tears steaming down his face.

"What the fuck have I done?" He wept, as he ran to the door and practically tore it off the hinges to open it. "Naruto!" He screamed out.

Naruto stared at Sasuke from inside the elevator, tears in his eyes, as the doors closed. Sasuke stood there for several seconds staring at them. Suddenly, he felt his knees give out, causing him to crash down. Sai came out fully dressed to see the torn Uchiha on the floor, quickly rushed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke flinched at the contact, then relaxed knowing it was Sai. Sasuke turned to him burying his face into his chest, sobbing hard. Sai could do nothing but sit there to comfort Sasuke, tears forming in his own eyes.

Naruto stepped out of the elevator fighting back his own tears. He quickly exited the high-rise apartment building that he and Sasuke lived in, taking to the streets of Kohana. The bright sun shone overhead as the town s people commuted. He hailed a cab, climbed in, never looking back, and headed straight to where ever he was going.

This story has a few other chapters I will be uploading depending on what type of response it gets. 

 

Ja~

Val-Chan01


	2. You get what you deserved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto ready to propose to Sasuke until, that faithful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeahhh. This was requested to be summited earlier. I figured why the hell not? I have rewritten most of it and, (tried) to edit it as good as I can. The request for a beta is still out there. Anyone willing to fix my mess is more than welcomed. You can email me at eurekaseven15@hotmail.com Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> To Destinye Shed, thank you so much for your support and, comment. This is for you.

Warnings

Violence

Yaoi (MalexMale)

Language

Do what you do to me Chapter 2

Revenge is best served cold

 

After Naruto paid for his cab he exited quickly, grabbing his bag heading up the path of his adopted parents house. Naruto took a deep breath before ringing the door bell to his parents house. After a muffled "Coming "door opened a few seconds revealing a annoyed looking Iruka. Naruto smiled at his father still in his clothes from his job as a teacher. Iruka wore a short sleeved white button up shirt with black slacks. He, was barefoot with his hair in its usual ponytail. Naruto kept his eyes on the ground not meeting his father gaze. "Nar-Naruto what s the matter" Said Iruka.

 

Iruka launched into mother hen mode quickly, checking Naruto seeing if he was sick injured the works. "Iruka let the kid breath already" Came a voice from inside. Naruto glanced up to see Kakashi walking from down the stairs to greet him at the front door. Kakashi flashed him a smile that quickly turned to a frown when he saw the look on Naruto s face. Kakashi crossed his arms leaning across the door frame eyeing him warily. Kakashi, was shirtless with only black lounge pants on barefooted. Naruto what happened? He asked after peeling his husband off of him.

 

Naruto sighed and, moved inside the house to sit on the couch setting his bag on the floor next to him. "Naruto?" Asked Iruka with a worried face. Naruto placed his face in his hands trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. Kakashi closed the door making his way to the couch where Iruka already rushed over kneeling in front of Naruto. Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto shoulder squeezing it lightly to encourage him to talk. Naruto lifted his face from his hands his beautiful sky blue eyes filled with tears.

 

After a moment he spoke "Sasuke he." Naruto paused for a moment keeping the tears at bay, before finishing. "He cheated on me with Sai" Said Naruto. Iruka gasped placing a hand on his chest. The trio were silent for a moment before Kakashi broke it. "What happened" He managed through clenched teeth. Naruto sighed "I came home from work late and, the door was locked so I started banging on it, Sai answered it. Shirtless. Said Naruto. Iruka looked up at his husband who nodded at him in return. Iruka gave his son a bone crushing hug . Iruka went to make tea, he knew this was going to be a long conversation. 

 

Later that evening;

 

After Naruto peeled himself from his father iron grip he made his way into his old bedroom. He opened the door he looked around the overly neat room it was as he never left. The ever present orange bed comforter his black drawers. Also, his TV and old computer sat there as he if was just, there this morning. Naruto set his bag down quickly, opening and, putting stuff away. He, sat at his desk with his computer turning it on. As soon as, the screen flicked on there on the desktop was a picture of his and, Sasuke he remembered that day as it was yesterday..

 

**Flashback ..**

**"Hey teme let s take a picture Said Naruto." They were at a park celebrating their one year anniversary.**

**Naruto had gone all out by making a picnic lunch for them. He, had his camera out and, ready to take a candid of them. They sat staring out at the beautiful lake enjoying the sunset the perfect end to a great day.**

**Sasuke turned and, glared which went unaffected to the Naruto being use to them. Naruto grinned and begin snapping pictures at the scowling Sasuke.**

**"Aw, come on teme can t you smile?" Ask Naruto while chuckling at him.**

**Sasuke, growled pouching on Naruto who was still taking pictures they rolled around the grass fighting for the camera. Sasuke finally pinned him down taking the camera from his tanned hands grinning down at him.**

**Sasuke turned the camera on him taking snapshots of Naruto. Naruto, turned away giving him his best pouting face. Sasuke leaned down to place a soft kiss on his pouting lips .**

**"I love you dobe" He said after he pulled away from his lips.**

**Naruto stared up at him with widen eyes "Huh?" Was all Naruto could say.**

**Sasuke rolled his eyes and, swooped down capturing Naruto s lips into another kiss. Naruto head to the side so instead Sasuke caught his whiskered cheek instead. Sasuke grabbed Naruto face to look at him staring deep into his sky blue eyes.**

**"I said I love you dobe what are you hard of hearing?" Said Sasuke.**

**Naruto grinned leaning up to kiss Sasuke in a hard needy kiss. While, the kiss was going on Naruto reached over for the forgotten camera snapping a picture of the moment that will forever be in his heart.**

**They broke apart for air as the sun was disappearing and, the stars were starting to shine above.**

**"I love you too Teme"**

**End Flashback. ******

****

****Naruto shook his head trying to get rid of that memory there s no go back to that anymore. Naruto picked up his cell calling Kiba. Hello? Answered Kiba. Oi dogface what are you doing tonight? Asked Naruto.** **

****

****Later on that night;** **

****

****"Shit, so that s what happened huh?" Said Neji as he took a sip of his drink. There was a party at his house and, everyone was there besides Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru and, Gaara. Sasuke nodded answering Neji question. Sasuke frowned as the arm around him tightened that belonged to Sai. "Well, what are you doing to do about it?" Asked Ino who was quiet until now. Sasuke glared in her direction before shrugging at her question. Sai remained quiet trying to fight off the glares that were being sent his way from certain friends.** **

****

****Hintata having just about enough of Sasuke fowl attitude, stood up fully prepared to punched the Uchiha in the face but, was pulled down by a scowling Sakura. Sakura leaned over and whispered something in her ear that made her quickly calm down. Sasuke didn't notice this interaction going on being too absorbed in his conversation with Neji. The party was full swing Neji was annoyed at his nice two story house was getting trash he made a mental note to kill everyone who attended. Eyebrow twitching he flew from his seat to save his $1000 dollar painting yet again. He cursed to himself and vowed to **NEVER **have another party at his house again.****** **

******** ** **

********Hintata sighed and, looked out the window that was there since they were all sitting on the couch. Long ago she had lost her stutter she grew more bold and, had her eye on a certain browned haired dog loving guy. Squinting she swore she saw a flash of orange and, black heading towards what look like Sasuke car. Hintata gulped looked around the room, seeing everyone was absorbed with each other, got up and, made her way to the door way.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Outside;** ** ** **

******** ** **

********"Alright guys were going to do this quick then run to car" Said a overly excitedly Kiba. Gaara grunted in returned Kiba grinned excited over the chance to fuck the Uchiha car up and, Shikamaru muttered a "troublesome" at him. Naruto chuckled at his best friends and, band mates antics lifting his bat to rest over his shoulder. It was time for payback nobody fucks with him Nobody.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********They made it to the car Naruto would recognize this car from anywhere the same black beamer that Sasuke had owned for years now. ' Too bad so sad that it was going to be ruined in a few mins' thought Naruto mused with out a ounce of remorse. "Ready boys?"He asked his band mates. They all nodded raising their own weapons of choice.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********"One."** ** ** **

******** ** **

********"Two-"** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Naruto was cut off as Kiba screamed "THREE" and, started wailing on the car. Naruto laughed and, started his own damage as the others joined in.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Hintata gaped at the boys as they smashed the windows broke the windshield of Sasuke car. Naruto was currently, keying CHEATER in big bold letters on the drivers side. She glanced at Kiba in awe she instantly felt her love for him grow more he was so dangerous and daring. God, how she wanted to throw him down and take him here in front of everyone but that would have to wait. She cleared his throat loudly so they could hear her. They all stopped and turned to the source of the noise Naruto grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Ne, Hintata-Chan what's up?" Asked Naruto.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Hintata chuckled at her once long time crush before reaching up and, thwacking him on the head. "NARUTO HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?" She screamed at him. Naruto cradled his abused head while his friends snickered at him. Hintata grabbed Naruto bat out his hand walking up the abused car. "This is how you do it" She said with a gleeful smile. The boys backed up as she went all out on the car. After a min of gaping they joined in while Naruto kept keying obscene stuff into the car.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Inside;** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Neji stored his priceless painting inside a closet annoyed with everyone he heard what sounded like breaking glass. He wondered over to the window to see five people destroying what looked like Sasuke car.  
"Holy shit" He said and, ran to Sasuke and, everyone were talking and, drinking having a good time. Sasuke looked up to see Neji sprinting towards him in a rushed manner." Sasuke I think you should go check on your car" He said as calmly as he could. Sasuke arched a perfected trimmed eyebrow at him.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Sasuke lifted himself off of Sai's lap setting his drink down on the coffee table to see what the this was about. Everyone was curious as there was a group of people on the lawn and, at the front door. Since, Sasuke car was parked directly in front of the Neji house anyways he pushed his way to outside only to gape at the scene before him. There was five people fucking up his baby he saw red when he saw the leader of the group Naruto sitting on the hood of his car arms crossed over his chest smirking at him.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********"WHAT THE FUCK?" Sasuke screamed causing the chattering and, the car bashing to commence to a halt. Naruto pushed himself off the car grabbing his bat from the ground where he left it. Suddenly, a car driving fast with the plates covered came to a screeching halt next to the now destroyed car. The four boys hightailed their way fast into the car taking off into the night. Sasuke stood there fuming turning several shades of red people begin to back away slowly from the murderous aura. Sasuke turned looking murderously calm at the people behind him a nice crowd had grown by now. There were several whispers and, laughing he swore he heard someone say "That s what he gets" . Sasuke said nothing turning to Sai who already had his car keys in hand ready to escort the angry Uchiha away. They made it to Sai s car taking off as well. After a few moments of silence Sasuke spoke.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********" This is not over"He said.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Edited 2/18/13** ** ** **

********I tried! But, here you go! I have this written up about four pages ahead. If you'd like me to contunie please send me a comment. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed.** ** ** **

******** ** **

********Much Love,  
ValerieChan** ** ** **


	3. Chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto was prepared to ask Sasuke to marry him instead he caught Sai and, him togetheir. Naruto leaves trying to forget him however a old friend shows up and, offers his band their big break. How will Sasuke cope with it? Who is this old friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three.

Violence

Yaoi [Male Male]

Language

beta by Lorrane Amor (From another site)

I do not own Naruto nor do I make any money off these writings

I do not own Bullet For My Valentime or "Your Betrayal", nor do I make any money off of them.

Thanks and enjoy.

Your Betrayal

Chapter four

Naruto and the others got into the car taking off into the night. "Holy shit, I can't believe that we did that - it was so crazy!" Said an over excited Kiba to all his friends in the car. Hinata looked up from her driver's position to regard Kiba in the rear view mirror with a sexy 'you're going to get it look'. Kiba remained oblivious to this as usual. Naruto gripped Kiba's head into a headlock giving him a noogie.

"That's right buddy, and it's all thanks to you guys" he said. Shikamaru watched this interaction with little interest opting to take a nap instead.

"Hey, you're messing up my hair Naruto!" Protested a squirming Kiba.

Gaara remained quiet watching the night scenery go by, his face its usual emotional mask.

"So, what are you going to do now, Naruto?" Asked Hinata, her eyes back on the road.

Naruto released a pouting Kiba thinking about it for a moment before giving them a foxy grin. "We're going to get the band back together" He said.

Silence….

"Huh?" Was all Kiba could say at the news.

"Tch, troublesome" Muttered the half asleep Shikamaru.

Gaara grunted to show that he was listening and interested.

Kiba was the first to recover "Dude, I'm so down, let's do this" He said. A grunt and a 'troublesome' were heard afterwards. Naruto grinned, looking out of the window as the car drove on into the night.

Six Months later…

Sai yawned as he flipped through Sasuke's endless stream of channels on his flat screen. Sasuke was in the kitchen making them some popcorn and getting something to drink. After a few minutes of flipping, he came across Fuse, the music channel. A music video was ending and a new one was starting. The video started out with a close up of the drums and a shaggy haired guy with upside triangles on his face who looked strangely familiar pounding on them. The camera suddenly pointed in another direction to a second guy with blood red hair, his fingers working the guitar with expert ease. They both played for a minute before the bass joined in, the band playing in perfect sync. Sai chuckled at how the bass player looked bored but still played awesomely.

All of the guys were dressed in black clothing, playing their hearts out as a fog started creeping up from around their feet and shrouded the stage where they played. Stealthily, a figure stalked out of the mist to stand behind the microphone that was placed up front. Sai's mouth fell open as he saw blonde locks and shocking bright blue eyes. He knew right away who this guy was.

"Holy, shit" He whispered. What the fuck, how could he not recognize his own friends? Naruto sent a smirk to the camera before gripping the microphone, standing aggressively and bobbing his head to the music.

The fog cleared a little bit, only giving a somewhat ethereal view of the band as they went into the first verse, Naruto bringing his mouth to the microphone to start singing.

Am I going insane?  
My blood is boiling inside my veins  
An evil feeling it ticks  
My body is shaking, there's no turning back

Naruto leaned forward on the mic, standing suggestively to sing the next part.

So take your eyes off the trigger  
I'm not to blame if your world turns black  
As your eyes start to blister  
There's no hope for our final embrace

At this part of the song, Naruto brought his right hand to his head mimicking a gun with his pointer finger and thumb.

So, here we are, I'm in your head  
I'm in your heart.

As the chorus started, he lowered his hand to grip the mic-stand with both, leaning forward on it to smirk at the camera.

You were told to stay away  
Soak the place and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal  
Your betrayal!

The camera directed itself to the other band members as they wailed on their instruments, then panned back to Naruto as he sang the rest of the chorus.

I was told to run away  
Soak the place and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, your betrayal!  
I was told to stay away  
Those two words I can't obey  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
You betrayal, your betrayal!

He screamed into the mic.

The video switched to a another set that seemed to be an apartment, it showed Naruto and some guy arguing in a bedroom. Sai, who had closed his mouth long ago, leaned forward on the couch eagerly to watch the screen. Sasuke still seem to be doing stuff in the kitchen; Sai's eyes swung to the kitchen then back to the TV screen as the video progressed. The couple in the bedroom seemed to be fighting about someone in the living room. Sai felt his heart drop; he knew what the video was referring to and it broke him inside to reopen that scar. He continued to watch the video.

Is it my turn to die  
My heart is pounding as I say goodbye  
So now I dance in the flames  
I love you crying and screaming my name

The guy Naruto was yelling at in the video screamed something at him, then made to walk off to the other room. Before he could get too far, Naruto grabbed his arm but was roughly shaken off and the other continued on his way. The next shot showed Naruto kneeling down, crawling on the floor with the camera in his face as he sang the next part of the song.

You said that we'd be forever  
How could you kill me and lie to my face  
Now that we can't be together  
There's no hope for a final embrace  
So here we are, I'm in your head  
I'm in your heart!

The video then went back to band as they played, showing close-ups of them all, then returned to the apartment where Naruto was throwing clothes into a bag. He paused to stare at some candles that were lit on the nightstand as the song kept going.

You were told to run away  
Soak the place and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal  
GO!

So, here we are…  
So here we are…  
I'm in your heart I'm in your heart…

Abrubtly, the video showed Naruto rushing forward to knock the candles over onto the floor, setting the curtains alight as they fell. The guy he had been yelling at ran back in and started screaming, attempting to put the fire out. Naruto grabbed the hastily packed bag still on the bed, and strode out of the apartment which was now almost engulfed in flames.

The scene then relocated to what appeared to be the roof of the burning building which itself was rapidly catching aflame, the band singing in the middle of the inferno.

You were told to run away  
Soak the price and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, your betrayal

Naruto gripped the mic tightly as the building shook, singing along with the chorus.

I was told to stay away  
Those two words I can't obey  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal  
YOUR BETRAYALLLLLLLLL

Suddenly, the building collapsed sending the band falling into the building's fiery ruins as the picture faded to black.

As the song ended, the final shot showed Naruto smirking, bringing his index finger to his lips in a shh motion.

Sasuke had returned from the kitchen in time to catch the end part of the video without Sai being aware of his presence. He said nothing as he set the food down on the coffee table and sat down on the couch with Sai, who sat there frozen unsure of what to say or do. Sasuke sighed, running his hands through his hair, not bothering to say anything silently dismissing the whole thing. Sai handed him the remote which he took, and started flipping through the channels once more. Sai knew that Sasuke was hurting inside, he'd never forgotten Naruto's face that night. What Sasuke had done to his friend haunted him all the time. Sasuke remained an emotionless mask.

Little did Sasuke know it was about to get much worse for him involving someone he was very close too.

Tbc…

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry I havent been around it's con season after all. Thank you again for reading.

 

V


End file.
